


with him?

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: stan and bill have a fight. eddie is the first person stan goes to.





	with him?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from code orange so send in fic requests @ fairyling !!

“Fine. G-go. I don’t c-care.” Bill spat as Stan gathered his coat and his wallet and stormed out of the apartment. Stan got in the elevator and he waited patiently as it went up two floors. When the doors opened, he turned left and went to apartment 509. Stan knocked three times and waited a minute and a half before he opened the door and let himself in. Eddie was seated on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him and a bowl of ice cream settled on his knee. There was some cheesy movie playing on the television that Stan vaguely recognized. It was something that Bill had tried to get him to watch a few months ago.

“What’s up, Stanny?” Eddie asked, shifting on the couch so there was a spot for Stan beside him and pausing the movie on his television. “Why do you look like you just found out what vore is?”

“What the fuck is– Actually, I don’t want to know. The less I know the better.” Stan laughed softly as he sat down beside Eddie. Eddie offered his bowl of ice cream to Stan and Stan shook his head. Eddie took another bite of ice cream and watched Stan from the corner of his eye. Stan waited for a moment before leaning his head back against the loveseat and sighing softly. “Bill just… isn’t built to be in a relationship. I love him, but the longer we’re together the less compatible I think we are.” 

Eddie frowned and set his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. He pulled the knit throw up to his chest and sighed. “What happened? Another fight?”

“I feel like all we do know is fight. He has no respect for my schedule and in the beginning I understood, but now we’ve been together for almost a year. He should know that I do laundry on Tuesdays and that I don’t like to stay up past midnight. He should know that I go out on Sundays to go birdwatching so he can have the apartment for himself for his homework and writing. He should know that I don’t go to campus activities because it makes me feel nauseous just like how I know that he loves to go to them because he loves socializing.”

 “I know you’ve told him before. It still hasn’t changed?”

“He got mad at me tonight because I told him he could go to the party alone or bring Richie and Bev.”

Eddie frowned and wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling him into his lap. It was a bit awkward with how much bigger Stan was. Eddie was the smallest of the losers, though, so by this point the awkwardness hardly affected him. Stan sighed and shifted on the couch so he could rest his head in Eddie’s lap and let his legs hang off the arm of the couch. “Can I play with your hair?” Eddie asked softly, tapping the pads of his fingers against Stan’s forehead. The boy nodded after a moment and closed his eyes as Eddie’s thin fingers carded through his curly locks.

“I think… Bill has a hard time focusing on one thing at a time. He focuses on whatever is most important in that moment. When you guys started dating you were all he focused on because you were always the most important thing. Now, it isn’t that you aren’t as important, but he doesn’t have to continue to try and win you over. He feels safe in the relationship so he can prioritize other things over you. It isn’t fair, but it’s how he’s always been. He needs someone who… can be okay with that. If that person isn’t you then that doesn’t say anything bad about you. I mean, hell, you guys started dating right before graduation. We were all kids. We’re still all kids. No one is going to marry the person they fell in love with in high school.”

“Ben might.”

“Well, if anyone deserves to marry the person they fell in love with in high school, it’s Ben.”

A silence fell over the boys and Stan turned so his nose was touching Eddie’s stomach. Eddie shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch and sighed. “It’ll be hard if you two break up. I won’t sugarcoat it because I know you don’t want me to. I think we’d all recover, though. I don’t think it’ll ruin anything.”

Stanley hummed and sat up a bit, face close to Eddie. He studied his friend for a moment before nodding a bit. “Thank you, Ed.” he said, resting his forehead against the other’s. It pulled a smile from both of them, but the moment was short lived when Eddie’s front door slammed open and Bill was standing in the doorway.

“I was c-coming to try to f-fix things, but you’re h-here trying to fuck my best f-friend?” Bill said, hand falling to his side as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

Stan turned to face Bill and a bout of anger washed over him. After everything they’d been through together, Bill was going to accuse him of cheating? “Fuck you, William.” Stan spat before his hands came up to cup Eddie’s cheeks and pull him in for a rough kiss. Stan had his eyes closed when he heard Eddie’s door slam shut signalling Bill leaving.


End file.
